fotofandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer:EvaK/gallery/alt1
Thu Apr 01 11:26:47 CEST 2010 Datei:Dampflok_011_055_0_DSC_6989.jpg|Modell der Dampflok 011 055 0 Wed Mar 31 15:28:02 CEST 2010 Datei:Alles_Banane_DSC_7663.jpg|Alles Banane Datei:Billig_und_grell_DSC_7720.jpg|Billig und grell Datei:Bunte_Taschen_DSC_7568.jpg|Frühjahrsmode Datei:Bunte_Taschen_DSC_7579.jpg|Frühjahrsmode Datei:Erdbeeren_DSC_7655.jpg|Erdbeeren Datei:Fruchtcocktail_DSC_7646.jpg|Fruchtcocktail Datei:Kleiderhaken_2_DSC_7553.jpg|Kleiderhaken Datei:Plastikschoenheit_co_DSC_7611.jpg|Plastikschönheit Datei:Plastikschoenheit_sw_DSC_7611.jpg|Plastikschönheit Datei:Rotes_Tuch_DSC_7698.jpg|Rotes Tuch Datei:Waeschetraeume co DSCF9675.jpg|Wäscheträume Datei:Waeschetraeume sw DSCF9675.jpg|Wäscheträume Thu Mar 18 23:45:56 CET 2010 Datei:Ballons_DSCF9407.jpg|Ballons Datei:Ballons_DSCF9410.jpg|Ballons Datei:Ballons_DSCF9419.jpg|Ballons Datei:Ballons_DSCF9422.jpg|Ballons Datei:Comba_Treppe_DSCF9379.jpg|Auf der Treppe Datei:Fruehlingstaschen_DSCF9496.jpg|Frühjahrsmode Datei:Goetheplatz_Frankfurt.jpg|Goetheplatz Datei:Holz_vor_Stein_Rathenauplatz_Ffm_Pano.jpg|Holzhaus Datei:Kohlrabi_DSCF9526.jpg|Kohlrabi Datei:Mein_Badeinrichter_DSCF9517.jpg| Datei:Ob_was_abfaerbt_DSCF9507.jpg|Ob da was auf mich abfärbt? Datei:Schwaelmer_Strake_DSCF9532.jpg|Schwälmer Strake Datei:Schweinereien_DSCF9533.jpg|Schweinereien Sat Mar 13 23:15:36 CET 2010 Datei:Loewe_DSC_6814.jpg| Datei:Loewe_DSC_6818.jpg| Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_co_DSC_6812.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_sw_DSC_6812.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Scheibe_co_1_DSC_6761.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Scheibe_sw_1_DSC_6761.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Scheibe_co_2_DSC_6761.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Scheibe_sw_2_DSC_6761.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Scheibe_co_3_DSC_6761.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Scheibe_sw_3_DSC_6761.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Scheibe_co_DSC_6786.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Scheibe_sw_DSC_6786.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Spiegel_co_DSC_6759.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Spiegel_sw_DSC_6759.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Spiegel_co_DSC_6755.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Schwarz_Kugel_Spiegel_sw_DSC_6755.jpg|Scherlicht Datei:Weiss_Kugeln_co_DSC_6842.jpg|Durchlicht Datei:Weiss_Kugeln_sw_DSC_6842.jpg|Durchlicht Datei:Weiss_Kugeln_co_DSC_6862.jpg|Durchlicht Datei:Weiss_Kugeln_sw_DSC_6862.jpg|Durchlicht Datei:Weiss_Kugeln_co_DSC_6867.jpg|Durchlicht Datei:Weiss_Kugeln_sw_DSC_6867.jpg|Durchlicht Wed Mar 10 17:47:48 CET 2010 Datei:Voegelchen_kommt_gleich_co_DSC_6466.jpg|'s Voegelchen kommt gleich Datei:Vasen DSC 6529.jpg|Vasen Datei:Vasen DSC 6508.jpg|Vasen Datei:Vasen DSC 6499.jpg|Vasen Datei:Vasen co DSC 6514.jpg|Vasen Datei:Treppe zur Kunst DSC 6398.jpg|Treppe zur Kunst Datei:Stoff an der Wand DSC 6420.jpg|Stöffchen Datei:Schattenspiel DSC 6438.jpg|Einen Schatten auf den Meister werfen Datei:Pl St Lbstbildnis DSC 6498.jpg|Lbstbildnis Datei:Pfeffermühle DSC 6597.jpg|Pfeffermühle Datei:Netzwerk DSC 6405.jpg|Netzwerk Datei:Lowest level co DSC 6553.jpg|Lowest Level – unten angekommen Datei:Licht und Schatten co DSC 6519.jpg|Licht- und Schattenspiele Datei:Licht und Schatten co DSC 6515.jpg|Licht- und Schattenspiele Datei:Kunstgenuss co DSC 6464.jpg|Kunst genießen Datei:Kunst betrachten DSC 6410.jpg|Kunst betrachten Datei:Kerze und Salz co DSC 6563.jpg|Kerze und Salz Datei:Kaffeetasse co DSC 6579.jpg||Kaffeetasse Datei:Im Cafe co DSC 6560.jpg|Im Café Datei:Double mit Beuys DSC 6401.jpg|Double mit Beuys Datei:Blau durchbrochen DSC 6418.jpg|Blau durchbrochen Datei:An der Kette DSC 6457.jpg|An der Kette Mon Mar 08 04:24:10 CET 2010 Datei:Durchblick_nach_unten_DSC_6456.jpg|Durchblick nach unten Datei:Treppe_rauf_DSC_6461.jpg|Die Treppe rauf Datei:Kunstgenuss_sw_DSC_6464.jpg|Beim Kunstgenuß Datei:Fenster-Bild_DSC_6445.jpg|Fenster-Bild Datei:Fenster-Bild_DSC_6446.jpg|Fenster-Bild Datei:Licht_und_Schatten_sw_DSC_6515.jpg|Licht und Schatten Datei:Licht_und_Schatten_sw_DSC_6519.jpg|Licht und Schatten Datei:Vasen_sw_DSC_6514.jpg|Licht und Schatten Datei:Lowest_level_sw_DSC_6553.jpg|Lowest level Datei:Nie_zu_mittig_DSC_6558.jpg|Bloß nie zu mittig Datei:Im_Cafe_sw_DSC_6560.jpg|Im Café Datei:Voegelchen_kommt_gleich_sw_DSC_6466.jpg|'s Vögelchen kommt gleich Datei:Kaffeetasse_sw_1_DSC_6579.jpg|Kaffeetasse Datei:Kaffeetasse_sw_2_DSC_6579.jpg|Kaffeetasse Datei:Kerze_und_Salz_sw_DSC_6563.jpg|Kerze und Salz Sat Feb 27 00:18:53 CET 2010 Datei:Aethanoluhr_DSC_5912.jpg|Elektrische Schnapsuhr Datei:Aethanoluhr_DSC_5914.jpg|Elektrische Schnapsuhr Datei:Barockcollier_DSC_5805.jpg|Collier Datei:Barocktaschenuhren_DSC_5901.jpg|Barockuhren Datei:Buchuhr_DSC_5854.jpg|Taschenuhr auf Buch Datei:Buchuhr_DSC_5855.jpg|Taschenuhr auf Buch mit Messer Datei:Buchuhr_DSC_5892.jpg|Uhr mit Buch Datei:Dosenuhr_Pano.jpg|Dosenuhr Datei:England_und_Italien_DSC_5903.jpg|England und Italien Datei:Erster_Wecker_DSC_5870.jpg|Versuch eines Weckers Datei:Erster_Wecker_DSC_5874.jpg|Versuch eines Weckers Datei:Erster_Wecker_Pano.jpg|Versuch eines Weckers Datei:Flakon_DSC_5785.jpg|Flakon Datei:Giftflakon_DSC_5781.jpg|Giftflakon Datei:Gilfflakon_DSC_5784.jpg|Giftflakon Datei:Japanische_Laternenuhr_um_1800_DSC_5750.jpg|Japanische Laternenuhr Datei:Justinus_Explicatus_DSC_5820.jpg|Justinus Explicatus Datei:Justinus_Explicatus_DSC_5821.jpg|Justinus Explicatus Datei:Kutschenuhr_DSC_5815.jpg|Kutschenuhr Datei:Kutschenuhr_mit_Giftflakon_DSC_5786.jpg|Kutschenuhr mit Giftflakon Datei:Lange_Glashuette_Ankeruhgrwerk_63354_Pano_1.jpg|Lange Glashuette Ankeruhgrwerk Datei:Lange_Glashuette_Ankeruhgrwerk_63354_Pano_2.jpg|Lange Glashuette Ankeruhgrwerk Datei:Mertin_DSC_5879.jpg|Uhrwerk Datei:Renaissanceuhren_DSC_5824.jpg|Renaissanceuhren Datei:Renaissanceuhren_DSC_5826.jpg|Renaissanceuhren Datei:Taschenuhr_DSC_5883.jpg|Taschenuhr Datei:Taschenuhr_Seidel_Rudolstadt_DSC_5769.jpg|Seidel, Rudolstadt Datei:Taschenuhr_Seidel_Rudolstadt_DSC_5770.jpg|Seidel, Rudolstadt Datei:Taschenuhr_Uhrwerk_DSC_5775.jpg|Uhrwerk Datei:Taschenuhr_Uhrwerk_DSC_5777.jpg|Uhrwerk Datei:Taschenuhr_Uhrwerk_DSC_5778.jpg|Uhrwerk Datei:Taschenuhr_vor_Kutschenuhr_DSC_5792.jpg|Taschenuhr vor Kutschenuhr Datei:Triumphans_Perpetuum_Mobile_DSC_5772.jpg|Triumphans Perpetuum Mobile Datei:Uhr_im_Spiegel_DSC_5847.jpg|Uhr im Spiegel Datei:Uhr_im_Spiegel_DSC_5847a.jpg|Uhr im Spiegel Datei:Uhren_auf_Lederkoffer_DSC_5862.jpg|Uhren auf Lederkoffer Datei:Uhren_auf_Lederkoffer_DSC_5864.jpg|Uhren auf Lederkoffer Datei:Uhren_auf_Lederkoffer_DSC_5865.jpg|Uhren auf Lederkoffer Datei:Uhrmacherwerkzeug_DSC_5905.jpg|Uhrmacherwerkzeug Datei:Uhrmacherwerkzeug_Pano.jpg|Uhrmacherwerkzeug Datei:Uhrwerk_DSC_5881.jpg|Uhrwerk Datei:Uhrwerk_DSC_5886.jpg|Uhrwerk Datei:Uhrwerk_Martin_DSC_5882.jpg|Uhrwerke Mon Feb 15 19:17:12 CET 2010 Datei:USKG_DSC_5444.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5445.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5447.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5448.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5449.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5458.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5459.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5461.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5463.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5464.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5465.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5478.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5483.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5486.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5489.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5490.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5493.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5497.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5498.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5500.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5502.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5512.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5517.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5519.jpg| Datei:USKG_DSC_5536.jpg| Datei:USKG_Pano_1.jpg| Datei:USKG_Pano_2.jpg| Datei:USKG_Pano_3.jpg| Datei:USKG_Pano_4.jpg| Thu Feb 11 09:51:11 CET 2010 Datei:Fake_Elefantiasis.jpg|'* Deutsch:' Gummielefanten, vor blauem Hemdhimmel durch die Frotteesteppe marschierend * English: Rubber elephants, marching though a terrycloth steppe in front of a blue shirt shy * Fujica ST605N * Fujinon 55mm 2.2 * Fujichrome 100 Mon Feb 08 14:20:55 CET 2010 Datei:Diamant_co_DSC_5135.jpg|Diamant Datei:Diamant_sw_DSC_5135.jpg|Diamant Datei:Stibnit_DSC_5164.jpg|Stibnit Mon Feb 08 01:00:17 CET 2010 Datei:Achat_DSC_5288.jpg|Achat Datei:Amethyst_DSC_5299.jpg|Amethyst Datei:Aquamarin_DSC_5146.jpg|Aquamarin Datei:Cerussit_Weissbleierz_mit_Azurit_DSC_5241.jpg|Cerussit (Weissbleierz) mit Azurit Datei:Cerussit_Weissbleierz_mit_Azurit_DSC_5245.jpg|Cerussit (Weissbleierz) mit Azurit Datei:Chrom-Diopsid_DSC_5171.jpg|(Chrom-)Diopsid Datei:Elbait_Turmalin_DSC_5183.jpg|Elbait (Trumalin) Datei:Elbait_Turmalin_DSC_5187.jpg|Elbait (Trumalin) Datei:Elbait_Turmalin_DSC_5194.jpg|Elbait (Trumalin) Datei:Elbait_Turmalin_DSC_5198.jpg|Elbait (Trumalin) Datei:Epidot_DSC_5211.jpg|Epidot Datei:Epidot_DSC_5215.jpg|Epidot Datei:Epidot_DSC_5228.jpg|Epidot Datei:Epidot_DSC_5229.jpg|Epidot Datei:Epidot_DSC_5232.jpg|Epidot Datei:Erythrin_Kobaltbluete_DSC_5224.jpg|Erythrin (Kobaltblüte) Datei:Ferberit_auf_Arsenopyrit_a_DSC_5170.jpg|Ferberit auf Arsonopyrit Datei:Ferberit_auf_Arsenopyrit_b_DSC_5170.jpg|Ferberit auf Arsonopyrit Datei:Galenit_Bleiglanz_DSC_5200.jpg|Galenit (Bleiglanz) Datei:Galenit_Bleiglanz_DSC_5202.jpg|Galenit (Bleiglanz) Datei:Galenit_Bleiglanz_DSC_5218.jpg|Galenit (Bleiglanz) Datei:Grossular_Granat_DSC_5250.jpg|Grossular (Granat) Datei:Grossular_Granat_DSC_5247.jpg|Grossular (Granat) Datei:Haematit_Eisenrose_DSC_5273.jpg|Hämatit (Eisenrose) Datei:Haematit_Eisenrose_DSC_5276.jpg|Hämatit (Eisenrose) Datei:Opal_DSC_5149.jpg|Opal Datei:Quarz_DSC_5156.jpg|Bergkristall (Quarz) Datei:Rosenquarz_DSC_5140.jpg|Rosenquarz Datei:Tetraedrit_mit_Kupferkies_DSC_5280.jpg|Tetraedrit mit Kupferkies Datei:Titanit_crop_DSC_5270.jpg|Titanit Datei:Titanit_DSC_5270.jpg|Titanit Datei:Topas_DSC_5144.jpg|Topas Tue Feb 02 17:19:50 CET 2010 Datei:Alte_Zollwache_1.jpg|Alte Zollwache Datei:Alte_Zollwache_DSC_4055.jpg|Alte Zollwache Datei:Alte_Zollwache_2.jpg|Alte Zollwache Datei:Burggraben_DSC_4031.jpg|Burggraben Datei:Burggraben_DSC_4047.jpg|Burggraben Datei:Burggraben_DSC_4086.jpg|Burggraben Datei:Hoechst_winterlich.jpg|Schloßterrasse Datei:Mauerreste.jpg|Mauerreste Datei:Hoechster_Schlossplatz_9_DSC_4920.jpg|Höchster Schloßplatz 9 Datei:Hoechster_Schlossplatz_9_DSC_4967.jpg|Höchster Schloßplatz 9 Datei:Justinuskirche_DSC_4691.jpg| Datei:Justinuslirche_DSC_4654.jpg| Datei:Justinuskirche_DSC_4512.jpg| Datei:Justinuskirche_Panorama_1.jpg| Datei:Justinuskirche_Panorama_2.jpg| Datei:Justinuskirche_Panorama_3.jpg| Datei:Sex in the City.jpg| Datei:Digitalknipse_DSC_4943.jpg| Datei:Baenke_DSC_4630.jpg| Datei:Baenke_Panorama_1.jpg| Datei:Baenke_Panorama_2.jpg| Datei:Baenke_Panorama_3.jpg| Datei:Eichenast_DSC_4960.jpg| Datei:Eis_am_Stiel_DSC_4937.jpg| Datei:Eis_am_Stiel_DSC_4938.jpg| Datei:Eis_am_Stiel_DSC_4939.jpg| Datei:Eisen_im_Schnee_DSC_4182.jpg| Datei:Schneegras_DSC_4750.jpg| Datei:Rotbusch_DSC_4612.jpg| Datei:Scheespur_co_DSC_4688.jpg| Datei:Scheespur_sw_DSC_4688.jpg| Datei:Schneespur_co_DSC_4695.jpg| Datei:Schneespur_sw_DSC_4695.jpg| Datei:Winterefeu_DSC_4176.jpg| Datei:Winterefeu_DSC_4889.jpg| Datei:Baum_Pano_5500.jpg| Datei:Baumgruppe_Pano.jpg| Datei:Bunte_Ente_DSC_4215.jpg| Datei:Bunte_Ente_DSC_4363.jpg| Datei:Moewenportrait_DSC_4828.jpg| Datei:Moewenrudel_DSC_4222.jpg| Datei:Moewenrudel_DSC_4229.jpg| Datei:Moewenrudel_DSC_4230.jpg| Datei:Moewenrudel_DSC_4231.jpg| Datei:Moewenrudel_DSC_4234.jpg| Datei:Moewenrudel_DSC_4254.jpg| Datei:Moewenrudel_DSC_4299.jpg| Datei:Moewenrudel_DSC_4836.jpg| Datei:Nilgansduett_DSC_4451.jpg| Datei:Schwanenportrait_DSC_4197.jpg| Datei:Schwanenportrait_DSC_4272.jpg| Datei:Schwanenportrait_DSC_4400.jpg| Datei:Schwanenportrait_DSC_4803.jpg| Datei:Tafelente_DSC_4369.jpg| Datei:Vogelbrut_DSC_4259.jpg| Datei:Vogelbrut_DSC_4260.jpg| Datei:Vogelbrut_DSC_4261.jpg| Datei:Tankschiff_Absperrhahn_DSC_4145.jpg| Datei:Tankschiff_Ventil_DSC_4140.jpg| Datei:Tankschiff_Verschluss_DSC_4163.jpg| Datei:Tankschiff_Verschluss_DSC_4164.jpg| Fri Jan 08 23:22:49 CET 2010 Datei:Schneetreiben_DSC_3829.jpg|Schneetreiben in Höchst Datei:Schneetreiben_DSC_3830.jpg|Schneetreiben in Höchst Mon Jan 04 23:32:21 CET 2010 Datei:Hausen_Dorfkirche_2_sw.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Eckhof_2_sw.jpg| Datei:Hausen_MIschmaschine_sw.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schneebank_sw1_DSCF8708.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schneebank_sw2_DSCF8708.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schneebank_sw3_DSCF8708.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Apfelbaum_sw.jpg| Sun Jan 03 23:03:57 CET 2010 Datei:Hausen_Baum-Haus-Reste_DSCF8776.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Hainbuchenschnee_DSCF8630.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Kaltwasser_DSCF8840.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Moos_am_Baum_DSCF8922.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Rot_drei_DSCF8728.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schnee_rostgruen_DSCF8680.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schneeast_DSCF8682.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schneebank_DSCF8708.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schneelandschaft_DSCF8924.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Spukschloss_DSCF8691.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Spukschloss_DSCF8694.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Spukschloss_DSCF8697.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Stilbruch_DSCF8819.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Apfelbaum.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Baumstamm_DSCF8794.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Dorfkirche_1.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Dorfkirche_2.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Eckhof_1.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Eckhof_2.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Fachwerkhaus_co.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Fachwerkhaus_sw.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Feldweg_DSCF8815.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Fensterkatze_DSCF8954.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Gruene_Laube.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Haustuer_DSCF8964.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Holzkloetze.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Holzstapel_DSCF8935.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Kaugummi_DSCF8898.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Mischmaschine.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Plakatfetzen_DSCF8899.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schindeln_Fenster.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schneebach_DSCF8905.jpg| Datei:Hausen_Schneeweide_DSCF8910.jpg| Datei:Schloss_Oberaula_Hausen.jpg| Sun Dec 27 15:20:32 CET 2009 Datei:Asphalt_DSC_3731.jpg|Asphalt Datei:Durchblick_DSC_3730.jpg|Durchblick Datei:Garagen_1_DSC_3797.jpg|Garagen mit Rot Datei:Garagen_2_DSC_3797.jpg|Garagen ohne Rot Datei:Hoechst_Abendstimmung_DSC_3817.jpg|Chemiewerk mit Abendstimmung Datei:Kaugummiautomatenrest_co.jpg|Kaugummiautomatenrest Datei:Kaugummiautomatenrest_sw1.jpg|Kaugummiautomatenrest Datei:Kaugummiautomatenrest_sw2.jpg|Kaugummiautomatenrest Datei:Silberkugel_DSC_3761.jpg|Silberkugel Datei:Zaunpfosten_DSC_3722.jpg|Zaunpfosten Sun Dec 27 03:52:06 CET 2009 Datei:Achtung_Hochspannung_DSC_3650.jpg|Hochspannung Datei:Achtung_Hochspannung_DSC_3651.jpg|Hochspannung Datei:Betonplatten_DSC_3648.jpg|Betonplatten Datei:Bikuz_Dezember_2009.jpg|Bikuz Datei:Bikuz_DSC_3588.jpg|Bikuz Datei:Brettersteg_DSC_3702.jpg|Brettersteg Datei:Broeckelnde_Wand_DSC_3682.jpg|Mauerwerk Datei:Bruchbude_sw_1.jpg|Bruchbude Datei:Bruchbude_sw_2.jpg|Bruchbude Datei:Bruchbude_sw_3.jpg|Industrieruine Datei:Bruchfenster.jpg|Bruchfenster Datei:Bruchfenster_DSC_3631.jpg|Bruchfenster Datei:Gloria_DSC_3659.jpg|Nix mehr zu löschen Datei:Gloria_DSC_3678.jpg|Nix mehr zu löschen Datei:Gloria_DSC_3679.jpg|Nix mehr zu löschen Datei:Leiter_hoch_co_DSC_3671.jpg|Die Leiter hoch Datei:Leiter_hoch_co_DSC_3672.jpg|Die Leiter hoch Datei:Leiter_hoch_sw_DSC_3671.jpg|Die Leiter hoch Datei:Leiter_hoch_sw_DSC_3672.jpg|Die Leiter hoch Datei:Liederbach_1_DSC_3606.jpg|Liederbach Datei:Liederbach_2_DSC_3607.jpg|Liederbach Datei:Liederbach_3_DSC_3608.jpg|Liederbach Datei:Liederbach_4_DSC_3610.jpg|Liederbach Datei:Liederbach_5_DSC_3609.jpg|Liederbach Datei:Nutshell_co_DSC_3751.jpg|Nußschale Datei:Nutshell_co_DSC_3753.jpg|Nußschale Datei:Nutshell_sw_DSC_3751.jpg|Nußschale Datei:Nutshell_sw_DSC_3753.jpg|Nußschale Datei:Schwarzes_Loch_DSC_3639.jpg|Bruchfenster Sun Dec 20 21:16:36 CET 2009 Datei:Fabrikruine_co_DSC_3558.jpg| Datei:Fabrikruine_co_Pano.jpg| Datei:Fabrikruine_sw_1_Pano.jpg| Datei:Fabrikruine_sw_2_Pano.jpg| Datei:Fabrikruine_sw_DSC_3558.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_1_DSC_3535.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_2_co_DSC_3547.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_2_sw1_DSC_3547.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_2_sw2_DSC_3547.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_3_co_DSC_3548.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_3_sw1_DSC_3548.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_3_sw2_DSC_3548.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_3_sw3_DSC_3548.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_4_co_DSC_3554.jpg| Datei:Liederbach_4_sw_DSC_3554.jpg| Datei:Schneebeeren_DSC_3525.jpg| Datei:Schneebeeren_DSC_3526.jpg| Datei:Winterbank_co_DSC_3551.jpg| Datei:Winterbank_sw_DSC_3551.jpg| Thu Dec 10 17:38:03 CET 2009 Datei:Creperie_DSCF8592.jpg|Creperie Datei:Weihnachtspunsch_DSCF8569.jpg|Weihnachtspunsch Datei:Dezembergruen_DSCF8605.jpg|Dezembergrün in Frankfurt Datei:Rauchen_verboten_DSCF8572.jpg|Legal - illegal - ikearegal Sat Nov 28 14:16:18 CET 2009 Datei:Karnickel.jpg|Schlachtkaninchen Sat Nov 28 00:05:56 CET 2009 Datei:Glaskolben_DSC3030.jpg|Glaskolben Datei:Konsumparadies.jpg|KOnsumparadies Datei:MyZeil_Trichter.jpg|Myzeil-Trichter Datei:Rot_Feuerloeschgraffiti.jpg|Feuerlösch-Graffiti S-Bahn-Station Ostendstraße Datei:Treppenhaus_DSC3032.jpg|Treppenhaus Datei:Zeil_November_2009_DSC2961.jpg|Zeil im Novvember 2009 Datei:Zeil_November_2009_DSC2999.jpg|Zeil im Novvember 2009 Bild:Zeilpanorama_November_2009.jpg|Zeilpanorama, November 2009 Thu Nov 26 03:00:37 CET 2009 Datei:Ampelmaennchen_DSC2664.jpg|Ampelmännchen Datei:Ampelmaennchen_DSC2665.jpg|Ampelmännchen Datei:Bird_on_a_wire_DSC2579.jpg|Ein Vogel auf dem Drahtseil Datei:Bird_on_a_wire_DSC2583.jpg|Ein Vogel auf dem Drahtseil Datei:Brezelbaecker_DSC2809.jpg|Brezeln en masse Datei:Fernsprecher.jpg|Fernsprecher Datei:Fernsprecher_co_DSC2686.jpg|Fernsprecher Datei:Fernsprecher_sw_DSC2686.jpg|Fernsprecher Datei:Fernsprecher_DSC2688.jpg|Fernsprecher Datei:Gelbe_Gummistiefel_DSC2621.jpg|Gelbfüße Datei:Holbeinsteg_1.jpg|Holbeimsteg Datei:Holbeinsteg_2.jpg|Holbeimsteg Datei:Holbeinsteg_3.jpg|Holbeimsteg Datei:Kluengelkram_DSC2748.jpg|Klügelkram Datei:Lakritzschlangen_DSC2832.jpg|Bunte Lakritze Datei:Rot_Gloeckchen_DSC2758.jpg|Glöckchen Datei:Rot_Kuegelchen_DSC2839.jpg|Kügelchen in Trauben Datei:Rot_Kuegelchen_DSC2840.jpg|Kügelchen in Trauben Datei:Rot_Porticus_DSC2726.jpg|Portikus Datei:Souvenir-Ramsch_Paulsplatz.jpg|Souvenir.Ramsch am Paulsplatz Datei:Telefonschafe_.jpg|Telefonschafe Datei:Telefonschafe_DSC2645.jpg|Telefonschafe Datei:Telefonschafe_DSC2646.jpg|Telefonschafe Datei:Wachsgrausamkeiten_DSC2867.jpg|Wachsgrausamkeiten Datei:Weihnachtsgelichter_DSC2763.jpg|Es weihnachtet sehr... Datei:Weihnachtskarussell.jpg|Weihnachtskarussell Datei:Zeil_November_co_DSC2900.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:Zeil_November_co_DSC2901.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:ZeiL_November_co_DSC2907.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:ZeiL_November_co_DSC2907a.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:Zeil_November_co_DSC2909.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:Zeil_November_sw_DSC2900.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:Zeil_November_sw_DSC2901.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:ZeiL_November_sw_DSC2907.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:ZeiL_November_sw_DSC2907a.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:Zeil_November_sw_DSC2909.jpg|Zeil im November Datei:Zeilgalierie_DSC2876.jpg|Zeilgalerie Sat Nov 21 23:29:37 CET 2009 Datei:Alte_Graeber_im_Gegenlicht_DSC_2255.jpg|Gräber im Gegenlicht Datei:Bemooste_Grabfigur_DSC2355.jpg|Bemooste Grabfigur Datei:Bemooste_Grabfigur_DSC2356.jpg|Bemooste Grabfigur Datei:Bemooste_Grabfigur_DSC2359.jpg|Bemooste Grabfigur Datei:Bemooste_Grabfigur_DSC2360.jpg|Bemooste Grabfigur Datei:Doppelkreuz_co_DSC2258.jpg|Doppelkreuz Datei:Doppelkreuz_DSC2291.jpg|Doppelkreuz Datei:Doppelkreuz_sw_DSC2258.jpg|Doppelkreuz Datei:Eiskaltes_Haendchen_DSC2300.jpg|Eiskaltes Hänchen Datei:Giesskannen_DSC2390.jpg|Gießkannenversammlung Datei:Grabengel_ohne_Arm_DSC2507.jpg|Grabengel ohne rechten Arm Datei:Grabengel_ohne_Arm_DSC2512.jpg|Grabengel ohne rechten Arm Datei:Grabfigur_Goemoeri_DSC2365.jpg|Grabfigur Gömöri Datei:Grabmal_von_Metzler_DSC2428.jpg|Grabmal Familie von Metzler Datei:Grabmale_und_Baum_DSC2257.jpg| Datei:Grabschmuck_Stoffrose_a_DSC2374.jpg|Stoffrose als Grabschmuck Datei:Grabschmuck_Stoffrose_b_DSC2374.jpg|Stoffrose als Grabschmuck Datei:Graeberfeld_DSC2453.jpg|Gräberfeld mit Baum Datei:Kopflose_Grabfigur_DSC2398.jpg|Kopflose Grabfigur im Gruftengang Datei:Laengsachse_Sueden_DSC2283.jpg|Südliche Längsachse Datei:P_Bemooste_Grabfigur.jpg|Bemooste Grabfigur Datei:P_Grabengel_ohne_Arm_4000.jpg|Grabengel ohne rechten Arm Datei:P_Grabkreuze_Zimmer_4500.jpg|Grabstätte Zimmer Datei:P_Grabmal_Wele_4250.jpg|Grabmal Wele Datei:P_Grabmale_von_Schweitzer_4000.jpg|Grabstätte von Schweitzer Datei:P_Grabobelisk_Marburg.jpg|Grabobelisk Marburg Datei:P_Grossfamiliengrab.jpg|Großfamiliengrab Datei:P_Gruftgang_1.jpg|Gruftengang Datei:P_Gruftgang_2.jpg|Gruftengang Datei:P_Gruftgang_3.jpg|Gruftengang Datei:P_Gruftgang_4.jpg|Gruftengang Datei:P_Seitenweg_3500.jpg|Seitenweg Sat Nov 21 00:38:55 CET 2009 Datei:Am_Nizza_Nov_2009_1.jpg|Am Nizza im November 2009 Datei:Euro_DSC2090.jpg|Eurozenland Sat Nov 21 00:24:35 CET 2009 Datei:Botticelli_im_Staedel_DSC2132.jpg|Botticelli im Städel Datei:Dichterfuerst_an_der_Hauptwache_DSC2212.jpg|Dichterfürst an der Hauptwache Datei:Neue_Mainzer_Bankenklamm.jpg|Bankenklamm in der Neuen Mainzer Straße Datei:Neue_Mainzer_Japancenter.jpg|Neue Mainzer Straße und Japancenter Datei:Am_Nizza_Nov_2009_2..jpg| Datei:Platanen_am_Nizza_Nov_2009_DSC2140.jpg|Platanenallee am Nizza Datei:Schiffsuebergang_DSC2149.jpg|Schiffsübergang Bild:Zeitungskiosk_Taunusanlage.jpg|Zeitungen an der Taunusanlage Fri Nov 20 23:39:57 CET 2009 Datei:Die_lachende_Kuh_DSC2224.jpg|Die lachende Kuh Datei:Dorfmetzgerei_Krug_DSC2220.jpg|Dorfmetzgerei Krug Datei:Pfefferbeisser_DSC2241.jpg|Krugs Pfefferbeißer Datei:Warten_in_Frankfurt_DSC2191.jpg|Warten in Frankfurt Datei:Welche_Kiste_DSC2222.jpg|Welche Kiste? Thu Nov 05 19:51:15 CET 2009 Datei:Trageriemen_Notebooktasche_DSF8360.jpg|Kameratragerienen aus dem Gurt einer Notebooktasche Mon Nov 02 23:45:01 CET 2009 Datei:Falsch_geparkt_DSC1895.jpg|Falschparker Datei:LES_nachts_1.jpg|LES zur blauen Stunden Datei:LES_nachts_2.jpg|LES zur blauen Stunden Datei:Liederbach_Spaetnachmittag_DSC1887.jpg|Spätnachmittags am Liederbach Datei:Naechtlicher_Blumenladen_DSC1927.jpg|Nächtlicher Blumenladen Datei:Schraeglicht_hoch_DSC1910.jpg|Schräglicht Datei:Schraeglicht_quer_DSC1909.jpg|Schräglicht Mon Nov 02 19:13:38 CET 2009 Datei:Hausspatz_DSF4566.jpg|Tschilp! Datei:Rotschopf_DSF4659.jpg|Rotschopf Sat Oct 31 22:37:35 CET 2009 Datei:Stadpark_Weiher_Bruecke_DSF8309.jpg|Brücke über den Weiher Datei:Stadtpark_Baum_1.jpg|Baum am Weiher Datei:Stadtpark_Baum_2.jpg|Baumgruppe Datei:Stadtpark_Blaetter_DSF8339.jpg|Blick ins Laub Datei:Stadtpark_Blaetter_DSF8337.jpg|Blick ins Laub Datei:Stadtpark_Panorama_1.jpg|Panorama Datei:Stadtpark_Panorama_2.jpg|Panorama Datei:Stadtpark_Weiher.jpg|Stadtparkweiher Datei:Stadtpark_Wolken_DSF8334.jpg|Wolken und Herbstlaub Fri Oct 30 16:47:27 CET 2009 Datei:Schwanheimer_Duene_4.jpg|Schwanheimer Düne Dünenland Tue Oct 27 20:23:39 CET 2009 Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Alte_Eule_DSC_7970.jpg|Alte Eule Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Fischotter_DSC_8185.jpg|Otterpärchen Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Gaensegeier_DSC_7964.jpg|Gänsegeier Datei:Zoo_Ebw_junge_Braunbaerin_DSF5755.jpg|Jungpetzin Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Laufente_DSC_8014.jpg|Lauf, Ente, lauf Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Loewenpascha_DSC_8244.jpg|Der Chef Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Loewenpascha_DSC_8245.jpg|Der Chef Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Loewenpascha_DSC_8250.jpg|Der Chef Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Nandu_DSC_8170.jpg|Nandu Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Pommerngans_DSF5845.jpg|Pommerngans Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Puscheltaube_DSC_8139.jpg|Puscheltaube Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Puscheltaube_DSC_8143.jpg|Puscheltaube Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Schwarzer_Schwan_DSC_7953.jpg|Schwarzer Schwan Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Sibirischer_Tiger_DSF5658.jpg|Sibirisches Streifenkätzchen Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Sibirischer_Tiger_DSF5667.jpg|Sibirisches Streifenkätzchen Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Sibirischer_Tiger_DSF5838.jpg|Sibirisches Streifenkätzchen Tue Aug 11 18:18:45 CEST 2009 Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Prachtshahn_DSC_8113.jpg|Prachtshahn Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Prachtshahn_DSC_8126.jpg|Prachtshahn Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Prachtshahn_DSC_8133.jpg|Prachtshahn Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Prachtshahn_DSC_8135.jpg|Prachtshahn Mon Oct 26 19:46:15 CET 2009 Datei:Messe_Rot_Blau_DSC_5722.jpg|Rot-Blau Datei:Messe_Gestaenge_DSC_5677.jpg|Gestängewald Datei:Messe_Nachtarbeiter_DSC_5686.jpg|Mondscheinarbeiter Datei:Messe_Rolltreppe_im_Glaskasten_DSC_5678.jpg|Rolltreppe im Glaskasten Datei:Messe_Turmfoyer_DSC_5688.jpg|Turmfoyer Datei:Messe_U-Bahn-Kegel_DSC_5742.jpg|U-Bahn-Glaskegel Datei:Messe_U-Bahn-Station_DSC_5736.jpg|U-Bahn Messe Sun Oct 25 20:03:40 CET 2009 Datei:An_der_Streuobstwiese_DSF8252.jpg|An der Streuobstwiese entlang Datei:Ast_im_Gras_DSF8246.jpg|Ast im Gras Datei:Baumskelett.jpg|Baumskelett Datei:Herbsteiche_1.jpg|Herbsteiche Datei:Herbsteiche_2.jpg|Herbsteiche Datei:Rostgestell.jpg|Rostgestell Datei:Rostgestell_DSF8214.jpg|Rostgestell Datei:Schraeglage_beim_Licht_DSF8229.jpg|Schräglage Datei:Schwanheimer_Duene_1.jpg|Schwanheimer Düne Datei:Schwanheimer_Duene_2.jpg|Schwanheimer Düne Datei:Schwanheimer_Duene_3.jpg|Streuobstwiese Datei:Schwanheimer_Duene_4.jpg|Dünenland Datei:Stachelbaum_DSF8208.jpg|Distelstacheln Datei:Weg_im_Gegenlicht_DSF8249.jpg|Weg im Gegenlicht Wed Oct 21 19:49:38 CEST 2009 Datei:Bahnhof_Hoechst_N_DSCF1584.jpg|1/30 sec, ISO 400, f=2 Datei:Bahnhof_Hoechst_T_DSCF1541.jpg|1/250 sec, ISO 200, f=7.1 Wed Oct 21 16:55:07 CEST 2009 Datei:Habanero_knackig_scharf_DSC1834.jpg|Hananero, knackig scharf Datei:Kaffeegenuss_in_Rot_DSC1814.jpg|Kaffeegenußin Rot Datei:Preiselbeeren_DSC1840.jpg|Preiselbeeren Tue Oct 20 20:21:59 CEST 2009 Datei:Surhoff_Georg.jpg|Gerd Surhoff Datei:Surhoff_Hedwig.jpg|Hedwig Surhoff Sun Oct 18 19:34:42 CEST 2009 Datei:Justinuskirche_Grabplatte_1.jpg|Grabplatte Datei:Justinuskirche_Grabplatte_2.jpg|Grabplatte Datei:Justinuskirche_Grabplatte_3_DSC1730.jpg|Grabplatte Datei:Justinuskirche_Hl_Antonius_1485.jpg|Hl. Antonius von 1485 Datei:Justinuskirche_Hochaltar_1.jpg|Barocker Hochaltar Datei:Justinuskirche_Hochaltar_2.jpg|Barocker Hochaltar Datei:Justinuskirche_Innenraum_Ost_DSC1755.jpg|Weitwinkelblick von Osten Datei:Justinuskirche_Panorama_Ost_2.jpg|Panorama von Osten Datei:Justinuskirche_Seitenaltar_Nord_Pieta_co.jpg|Pieta auf der Nordseite Datei:Justinuskirche_Seitenaltar_Nord_Pieta_sw.jpg|Pieta auf der Nordseite Datei:Justinuskirche_Taufbecken_1.jpg|Taufbecken in der Westkapelle Datei:Justinuskirche_Taufbecken_2.jpg|Taufbecken in der Westkapelle Sun Oct 18 14:20:47 CEST 2009 Datei:Baumensemble_PldRp.jpg|Baumensemble am Platz der Republik Datei:Was_ist_da_DSC_5867.jpg|Curiosity killed the cat Sat Oct 10 17:40:58 CEST 2009 Datei:Zeil_gespiegelt_DSC1011.jpg|Zeil gespiegelt Datei:Alte_Nikolaikirche_1.jpg|Alte Nikolaikirche Datei:Alte_Nikolaikirche_2.jpg|Alte Nikolaikirche Datei:Roemerberg_im_Regen.jpg|Römerberg im regen Datei:Roemerberg_Puppenstube.jpg|Frankfurts Puppenstube, verregnet Datei:Rolltreppe_abwaerts_DSC1618.jpg|Rolltreppe abwärts Hauptbahnhof Frankfurt am Main, Tiefbahnhof Datei:Bopes_Planet_DSC1677.jpg|Bope's Planet Dalbergplatz, Höchst Datei:Grossmarkthalle_Frankfurt.jpg|Großmarkthalle Datei:Muedes_Fahrrad_DSC1692.jpg|Schlafe, mein Fahrrad, schlaf ein... Datei:Pink_Zinken_DSC1638.jpg|Pinker Zinken Datei:Spuren_im_Glas_DSC1696.jpg|Spuren im Glas Datei:U-Bahn_unterm_Dom_DSC1698a.jpg|U-Bahn Dom/Römer Datei:Warme_Jacke_co_DSC1664.jpg|Zu warm zum Arbeiten Datei:Warme_Jacke_sw_DSC1664.jpg|Zu warm zum Arbeiten Datei:Zwei_und_zwei_DSC1674.jpg| Mon Oct 05 23:21:06 CEST 2009 Datei:Deutsche_Bank.jpg|Deutsche Bank, Soll und Haben Datei:Drehtuer_Romeo_Julia.jpg|Drehtür Datei:Frankfurt_Skylinepanorama.jpg|Skylinepanorama Datei:Opernturm.jpg|Opernturm Datei:Rettershof1.jpg|Am Rettershof Datei:Rettershof2.jpg|Am Rettershof Datei:Rettershof3.jpg|Am Rettershof Datei:Rettershof4.jpg|Am Rettershof Mon Sep 14 23:46:23 CEST 2009 Datei:Alsfeld_Briefkasten.jpg|Briefkasten in Alsfeld Datei:Alsfeld_Gasse.jpg|Gasse in Alsfeld Datei:Alsfeld_Ortsgerichstuer.jpg|Alsfeld, Ortsgericht Datei:Alsfeld_Rathaus_1.jpg|Alsfeld Rathaus Datei:Alsfeld_Rathaus_2.jpg|Alsfeld Rathaus Datei:Dorfkirche_Oberaula_Hausen.jpg|Dorfkirche Oberaula Datei:Justinuskirche_Panorama_West.jpg|Justinuskirche Frankfurt-Höchst Datei:Justinuskirche_Steinplatte.jpg|Steinplatte in der Justinuskirche Datei:Katharinenkirche.jpg|Katharinankirche Frankfurt Datei:Schlitz_Auerhahn_Brauerei.jpg|Auerhahn-Brauerei Schlitz Datei:Schlitz_Hinterburgpanorama.jpg|Bilick von der Hinterburg auf Schlitz Datei:Schlitz_Hinterturm.jpg|Hinterturm Datei:Schlitz_Rathaus_1.jpg|Rathaus in Schlitz Datei:Schlitz_Rathaus_2.jpg|Rathaus in Schlitz Datei:Schlitz_Treppenturm_Himterburg.jpg|Treppenturm an der Hinterburg Datei:Schlitz_vom_Hinterturm_1.jpg|Blick vom Hinterturm auf Schlitz Datei:Schlitz_vom_Hinterturm_2.jpg|Blick vom Hinterturm auf Schlitz Mon Aug 24 19:59:50 CEST 2009 Datei:Faehre_Okriftel.jpg|Mainfähre Okriftel - Kelsterbach Sun Aug 23 01:02:26 CEST 2009 Datei:Eschenheimer_Turm.jpg|Eschenheimer Turm Sat Aug 22 17:39:00 CEST 2009 Datei:FG_Maschinenwelt_sw_DSF5030.jpg|Familiengarten Eberswalde Maschinenwelt Sat Aug 22 00:38:38 CEST 2009 Datei:Tuer_zu_machen_Bf_Niederfinow.jpg|Im Bahnhof Niederfinow ist eine Tür zu machen Thu Aug 20 18:40:55 CEST 2009 Datei:Amsterdam_Valckenierstraat.jpg|Die Valckenierstraße in Amsterdam, Blick aus dem Hotelfenster in der Sarphatistraat Wed Aug 19 23:58:13 CEST 2009 Datei:Graffitigaragen.jpg|Graffitigaragen Datei:Grosse_Eschenheimer_Strasse.jpg|Große Eschenheimer Straße Datei:Holzhausenschloesschen.jpg|Holzhausenschlößchen Datei:Holzhausenstrasse.jpg|Holzhausenstraße Datei:Wasserhaeuschen.jpg|Wasserhäuschen Mon Aug 17 17:18:10 CEST 2009 Datei:Bahnstrukturen_DSC0572.jpg|Ordnung bei der Bahn Datei:Bulle_und_Baer_ffm_DSC0210.jpg|Die beiden mal wieder Datei:Die_1950er_mit_Baum_co_DSC0399.jpg| Datei:Die_1950er_mit_Baum_sw1_DSC0399.jpg|1950er-Baustrukturen Datei:Die_1950er_mit_Baum_sw2_DSC0399.jpg|1950er-Baustrukturen Datei:Die_1950er_mit_Baum_sw3_DSC0399.jpg|1950er-Baustrukturen Datei:Eifler_Eintracht_DSC0439.jpg|Im Oeder Weg Datei:Fliegende_Fetzen_DSC0362.jpg|Fliegende Fetzen Datei:Fliegende_Fetzen_DSC0366.jpg|Fliegende Fetzen Datei:Frankfurt_hoch_4_DSC0300.jpg|Frankfurt4 Datei:Frankfurt_hoch_4_DSC0302.jpg|Frankfurt4 Datei:Frankfurter_Boersengetier_DSC0214.jpg|Ein Traumpaar Datei:Gabeln_stapeln_DSC0356.jpg|Gabeln stapeln Datei:Gruen_rot_DSC0423.jpg|Grün und rot am Bau Datei:Palais_Turn_und_Taxis_DSC0313.jpg|Palais von Tun und Tatnix Datei:Pflasterstrand_DSC0334.jpg|Pflastersteien für den Pflasterstrand Datei:Pflasterstrand_DSC0344.jpg|Pflastersteien für den Pflasterstrand Datei:Pflasterstrand_DSC0346.jpg|Pflastersteien für den Pflasterstrand Datei:Rote_Linien_DSC0367.jpg|Erleuchtung mit roten Linien Datei:Telefone_in_Reih_und_Glied_DSC0576.jpg|Telefone angetreten Datei:Zwischen_Bulle_und_Baer_DSC0220.jpg|Zwischen Scylla und Charybdis Sat Aug 15 19:39:12 CEST 2009 Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Wasserfall_DSCF7313.jpg|Wasserfall Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Wasserfall_DSCF7314.jpg|Wasserfall Sat Aug 15 19:33:29 CEST 2009 Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Bambushain_DSCF6499.jpg|Bambushain Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Bronzebock_DSF6400.jpg|Bronze-Ziegenbock Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Bruecke_DSF6381.jpg|Brücke Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Pavillon_DSF6488.jpg|Fensterreihe Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Tor_DSF6366.jpg|Eingangstor Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Wasserfall_DSF6413.jpg|Wasserfall Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Wasserfall_DSF6417.jpg|Wasserfall Fri Aug 14 23:04:24 CEST 2009 Datei:Wasserpark_Frankfurt_ost.jpg| Datei:Wasserpark_Frankfurt_west_1.jpg| Datei:Wasserpark_Frankfurt_west_2.jpg| Thu Aug 13 23:20:40 CEST 2009 Datei:Ebw_Papierfabrik_DSF4910.jpg|Ehemalige Papierfabrik am Finowkanal in Eberswalde Datei:Ebw_Papierfabrik_DSF4914.jpg|Ehemalige Papierfabrik am Finowkanal in Eberswalde Datei:FG_Roland_Chemische_Fabrik_Finowtal_DSF5236.jpg|Dampfspeicherlok im Familiengarten Eberswalde Datei:FG_Roland_Chemische_Fabrik_Finowtal_DSF5238.jpg|Dampfspeicherlok im Familiengarten Eberswalde Tue Aug 11 23:36:22 CEST 2009 Datei:Muenchener_Strasse_Ffm_Panorama.jpg|Münchener Straße Ecke Weserstraße in Frankfurt am Main Tue Aug 11 18:18:45 CEST 2009 Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Prachtshahn_DSC_8113.jpg|Prachtshahn Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Prachtshahn_DSC_8126.jpg|Prachtshahn Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Prachtshahn_DSC_8133.jpg|Prachtshahn Datei:Zoo_Ebw_Prachtshahn_DSC_8135.jpg|Prachtshahn Sun Aug 09 21:16:57 CEST 2009 Datei:Bethmannpark_Beete_DSF6552.jpg|Zierrabatten Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_ Felsenblick_DSF6395.jpg|Felsenblick Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Pavillon_DSF6403.jpg|Wasserpavillon Datei:Bethmannpark_Chinagarten_Tor DSF6579.jpg|Eingang Datei:Bethmannpark_Graureiher_DSF6423.jpg|Der Reiher als Fotomodell Datei:Bethmannpark_Graureiher_DSF6452.jpg|Der Reiher als Fotomodell Datei:Bethmannpark_Graureiher_DSF6460.jpg|Der Reiher als Fotomodell Datei:Bethmannpark_Rotwangen-Schmuckschildkroete_DSF6481.jpg|Rotwangen-Schmuckschildkröte Sun Aug 09 14:08:26 CEST 2009 Datei:Gartenpanorama.jpg|Gartenpanorama